


Jeff&Clay

by njk19



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: Jeff doesn’t die...





	Jeff&Clay

Ever since Clay Jensen started tutoring me 6 months ago to enable me to get my grades up and carry on playing baseball I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him. He’s unlike anyone else I have ever met before. He’s smart, kind, adorable, funny and just someone I enjoy spending time with. We became friends quickly. I was shocked when last month I learnt that Clay was in fact gay. I was so fucking happy. That quickly evaporated when I realised why the fuck would he ever want to be with me. Not only that he doesn’t even know that I’m into him. Or that I’m into guys. Which is something I discovered when he came into my life all those months ago. I also found out that Clay is still a virgin. The thought of anyone else touching him or anything like that boils my piss. It gets me so fucking angry that I just want to punch whoever goes near him. Knowing Tony and Clay have been getting closer recently doesn’t help my irrational jealousy. I know they are just friends but Clays a catch and anyone would be lucky to have him. I throw myself on my bed and debate on whether to text him. Shooting off a text asking clay to come over, nervous I wait for his reply.

 

* * *

 

_**Clay😍💙:** _

_**I would love to!!! Be 20 mins:) <3** _

* * *

 

 

Seeing his reply brings the biggest smile to my face. I’m practically pacing in my living room waiting for Clay to knock on my door. Ten minutes later I hear a knock I run to the door and rip it open. I grab Clay by the wrist and lead him to my bedroom. He sits on my bed while I start pacing hands in my hair. Stressing I don’t know what to do now he’s here. I feel tears gather up in my eyes from frustration. Next thing I know Clay has grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. Bless him he looks so concerned. I turn away. I hear Clay clear his throat and start to speak ‘hey Jeff what’s wrong? Come on talk to me please’. Hearing him sound so worried the tears start to flow. ‘When you started tutoring me 6 months ago. You were just so amazing. We became friends practically straight away. From that day I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I didn’t even know I was into guys. Then you came along. You your perfect. Your so smart, kind and caring. God clay everything about you is just so amazing. I have never met anyone like you before. I’m hooked. When I found out your gay I was so happy. It soon evaporated when I realised you wouldn’t want to call some dumb jock your boyfriend. I’m in love with you Clay and I don’t know what to do’. I bury my face in my hands and continue to cry. All of a sudden he knocks my hands out the way and brings my face towards his. He leans forward and kisses me. God if it isn’t the best kiss I have ever had in my life. He has tears in his eyes and a big smile he says ‘silly I love you too I have for a long time. I always knew I wasn’t into girls I was kind of in denial that I was gay. Then you came into my life I couldn’t deny the obvious anymore. I love everything about you. Your everything to me. So Jeff Atkins would you like to be my boyfriend?’ Nodding my head I pretty much shout my answer ‘yes yes yes I would love too’. Giggling we trade kisses for a while. Turning my Xbox on I put Netflix on the rest of the night is spent cuddling up and watching films. Laughing and joking on. It’s the best day of my life by far.


End file.
